


After the pond

by violetbear



Series: Beyond all reason [13]
Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 08:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20306512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetbear/pseuds/violetbear
Summary: Scott lays on the bank of the pond, utterly content. Too bad he has to return to work. Jaal helps lift some of the burden.





	After the pond

Scott sighed as he ran his fingers over the ground. Everything was perfect. He had never felt this good before. He wanted to pause time and stay in this moment forever. He sighed once more before opening his eyes. The view before him was magnificent. The pond just inches from his fingertips, the whole clearing empty. The setting sun shining off the waterfall, turning it golden. He wanted to stay forever.  
“Taoshay.”

He raised his head to see Jaal standing in front of him, fully dressed.  
“Jaal, what are you...? Come here”, he said, raising his hand toward him. “Join me.”  
“I wish I could. But we need to leave now.”  
“Why?” He rose up just enough so he could lean back on his arms. “There’s no rush. We don’t leave for Voeld until morning.” Was that right? His mind refused to settle long on one thought. His whole body was tingling. Why?

Jaal chuckled and kneeled beside him.  
“Come on, dearest. Let’s get back to the ship. Our time is up. Others will be coming soon.”  
“Too bad.” He let Jaal pull him to his feet. “This was amazing.” He wrapped his arms around Jaal and kissed him. “You were amazing.”  
Jaal smiled and ran a hand through his hair.  
“Taoshay, you look so happy. So relaxed.”  
“Mmmm.” He nuzzled into Jaal’s neck. “I suppose I am. Oh, Jaal. Do we have to go back?”  
“If you still want to find Meridian we do.”

Oh, right. Meridian. They had to find it. Had to beat the Archon to it. He sighed and pulled away from Jaal.  
“You’re right. We need to go back. Where’s my clothes?”  
“By the water still.” Jaal grabbed his hand. “Let me show you, hmm?”  
“I can see them from here.” But he let Jaal guide him, enjoying the feel of his hand in his own. He had never before had someone hold his hand like Jaal did. He never really had anyone who made him feel like this. “Jaal”, he tugged on his hand, making them stop.  
“Yes?”  
“I love you.”

Jaal smiled, running a hand over his cheek.  
“And I love you, Scott. You make me feel...”  
“Loved”, he teased, as they started walking again.  
“That and safe and content and warm and amazed and lucky and... So much more.”  
“You Angara don’t hold back.” They reached his clothes and he let go of Jaal’s hand to quickly slide them on. “At first, I found that... Odd, I guess.” He took Jaal’s hand again as they started up the path to the landing pad. “But now, I like it. Not just when you do it. It’s very easy to know what people think about you and negotiate when they just tell you exactly what they’re feeling.”  
“Like Akksul?”  
“Yes. But don’t remind me of that. I still can’t believe I just stood by and let you get shot.”  
“I asked you to.”  
“Still.”

They reached the landing pad and watched the shuttle land. The day was over. This perfect day.  
“I don’t want to go back”, he whispered, feeling the weight of the entire Initiative on his shoulders once more.  
“Taoshay”, Jaal murmured, pulling him close. “You are not alone in this. The crew are with you. I am with you. I will always be with you.”  
“Always? I like the sound of that.” His burden felt a little lighter with Jaal’s arms wrapped around him, “We can do this. We’re so close.”  
“We are. I never thought I would live to see the Archon defeated.”  
“Or fall in love with an alien, I bet.” He nuzzled closer. He loved the scent of him. The utter alieness of the scent.  
“Well, before you there was only the Kett and who knows”, Jaal teased. “Maybe if they had stopped shooting at us once in a while.”

“I adore you.” He kissed his cheek. “Come on. I think the pilot’s waited long enough. Let’s go home. I mean...”  
“It is, isn’t it? You made it one. For all of us. Yes, back to the Tempest. We have a home to find.”  
“Didn’t we just-“  
Jaal pulled him into the shuttle and made sure he was strapped in before sitting down and strapping in himself.  
“Home for everyone else, I mean.” Jaal grabbed his hand. “My home is you, taoshay.”  
“Oh, Jaal”, he sighed, melting into Jaal’s touch as the shuttle lifted off.


End file.
